The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus and especially to a training apparatus which holds a person's head while positioning the golfer's body in alignment for practice swings.
In the past, it has been common to provide a wide variety of training devices for golfers. Many of these devices are directed towards training a golfer with a golf club swing guide which may include a frame for sliding a golf club upon or, alternatively, may hold a golf club during the swing for directing a golf club in the correct swing pattern. These types of devices may be seen in Applicant's prior U.S. Patents for Golf Training Apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,881. Another prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,456 is for a golf training apparatus having a swing guide which includes multiple telescoping adjustments. Other types of swing practice devices for golfers may be seen in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,836 for an Athletic Swing Practice Apparatus which supports the golfer in a lower back support belt with flexible straps and supported between resilient cord members to help control the golfer's stroke. Similarly, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,443, for an Athletic Swing Practice Device is shown in which the golfer's arms are controlled by being strapped together and each supported with a resilient cord to enhance the practice stroke of the golfer. Another prior art golf training device may be seen in the Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,025 for a Simplified Golf Swing Training Device for guiding the movement of the golf clubs. Design U.S. Pat. No. Des 336,121 shows a golf club swing guide design. In addition to Applicant's prior golf training devices, it has also been suggested to have training devices which position the head of the golfer during the practice swing and as various aligning devices for aligning and levelling club have also been suggested. In addition, there have been various devices for positioning the feet of the golfer in the correct stance for making the proper golf stroke.
The present invention is for an improved golf training system which is readily adjustable for different golfers and which attaches to a golfer's head to hold the head in position while at the same time positioning the feet and legs for the golfer to have the proper stance and includes an adjustable mirror having alignment markings thereon along with an aiming lens for a golfer to be able to view his position in the mirror and the club head and ball at the same time to thereby provide an overall system for multiple alignments of a golfer during making practice swings.